


Any Way the Wind Blows

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Sadness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John, Brian, and Roger are sad about Freddie's death.Requested by KillerQueen1975





	Any Way the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted on this series in a while. This is kind of short, but I hope you like it anyway.

Life was more than one person. Deacy knew that. He knew that life was what you made of it. If you had a good day or a bad day, it was all your choice. But still, he felt like he couldn’t go on. He couldn’t just forget about this. He had lost something to live for.

So he sat on a chair at a table, playing around with his food. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, and he tried his hardest to blink them away. He couldn’t. When Brian rubbed his back, he looked up at him to see his own tears stained his face. That’s when he let them fall. 

“Freddie…” he cried. Brian hugged him. “Bri, I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel. It’s like everything is just hurting.”

“I know, John. I know.” John cried into Brian’s shoulder as Roger sat next to them both, pulling a chair up. He had red eyes, but he didn’t seem to want to cry in front of his friends.

“Brian…” John sniffled. “Your shirt is getting s-snot on it.” 

“I know. It’s okay.” They pulled out of the hug, and Roger took one of each of their hands in his own.

“It’s going to be alright. It’s all fine.” John and Brian looked at each other. “He may not be with us, but he said the show must go on.”

“It’s okay to be upset, Roger. It’s okay to slow down, to grieve.” Roger looked up at Brian, more tears in his eyes than before. When he blinked, one fell down.

“I know. It hurts, Bri. It really does. He’s gone.”

“He’s not coming back,” John said, his voice cracking. “We’ll never hear his voice again, like, his voice.” 

“Yeah. We’ll stick together, just like we always did. We always do.” They all nodded, and Roger squeezed their hands, sobbing.

“We’re alright.”


End file.
